Midnights Bloom
by Fairy-Chan 544
Summary: Midnights Bloom, a wonderful guild in Fiore, they have some ups and some downs! Come and join the adventure! No OC's needed at the moment!
1. Prolouge for story! -does happy dance-

**Hey guys, I have to prologue for Midnights bloom right here so if you have an OC you would like in the story please PM me with it, Well enjoy!**

**Normal POV**

(2 years into Fairy Tail's main member's missing)

Welcome to Midnights Bloom, This guild is a fairly popular guild, they are well known for getting the job done, nice and quickly not destroying any towns in the way. The guild isn't a bad one and they are always expecting new members. They formed after the main members of Fairy Tail went missing. The guild Master, Madlare Fang founded this guild when she was 19 and has been the guild master for 1 year now.

The guild gets fairly good jobs but are known for there nice and helping guild members, they have not spoken a word about the dreaded day where Madlare's brother sacrificed his life to save the guild he loves, they have a minute silence at the end of every month for mourn for him.

Over all the guild has about 19 members but all of them are nice friendly people.

Come and see this guild in action!

**So that's the prologue! Wow always remember to R&R**

**Here are the OC's I have**

Master- Madlare Fang- 20- Blood Dragon Slayer-Female- Me/ Fairy-Chan 544

SS Class

Styles Kaizu-23-Blood magic-Male-SaiyaStyles

Damion Silver- 19- Male- Silver Fire magic -Me/ Fairy-Chan 544

Esther Roeabell- 19- Fire magic and a small bit of Shadow- midorhikuaru

S Class

Laztte Da'june-19- Water/ Ice make magic- Female- midorhikuaru

Kirtus Sutrik-19-Colour magic- Male-PoisonBanana

Normal class

Daniel Anderson-16-Water god slayer- Male- Zades *

Marie Rose-15-Copy-cat magic- Female-Cocokitty2316

Kimi Kaizu-17- Summing minion magic- Female-SaiyaStyles

Celia Skye-19-Weather control-Female- IdentityCrisis.03 *

( OC)

(OC)

(OC)

(OC)

(OC )

(OC)

(OC)

(OC)

(OC)

Bartender (Still is an normal)

Yamir Anderson-15- Moon Guardian Magic- Male- Zades -Will be in the guild in the offical 2nd chapter, Is not a member from the start

Healer ( Still is an normal)

Sophia Malzer-13-Plantmagic-Female- PoisonBanana

Also here s the OC sheet

Name:

Age ( would like 10+):

Appearance

Hight and build:

Hair:

Skin:

Eyes:

Tattoos or piercings:

Guild mark:

Other things:

Clothing

Normal:

Formal:

Swimwear:

Winter:

Sleepwear (optional):

Magic and weapons

Magic:

Weapons:

Spells:

Rating: (Attack- ) (Defense- )

Family and History

Family members:

History:

Likes , dislikes , strengths, weakness and fears

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Class and Work

Class:

Team or Solo:

What jobs they take:

Personality

Normal:

In the guild:

Around friends:

Around crushes/ bf or gf/ hubby or wife:

Around enemy's:

Around magic counsel:

Favorite

Food:

Drink:

Animal:

Colour:

So please enter any OC's you want, You can submit up to 2 Oc's each! I do not need a Bartender any more! Thanks Zades! I also do not need a healer, thanks PoisonBanana!I realy need OC's, I will make the deadline the 14 of July, Please put in OC's!

Bye for now, Fairy-Chan544!


	2. NO more OC's!

**Hey guys! I am not excepting any more OC's for my story! Here are al the Oc's I have, I have included Oc's of my own to fill in all the spots.**

Master- Madlare Fang- 20- Blood Dragon Slayer-Female- Me/ Fairy-Chan 544

SS Class

Styles Kaizu-23-Blood magic-Male-SaiyaStyles

Damion Silver- 19- Male- Silver Fire magic -Me/ Fairy-Chan 544

Esther Roeabell- 19- Fire magic and a small bit of Shadow- midorhikuaru

S Class

Laztte Da'june-19- Water/ Ice make magic- Female- midorhikuaru

Kirtus Sutrik-19-Colour magic- Male-PoisonBanana

Normal class

Daniel Anderson-16-Water god slayer- Male- Zades *

Marie Rose-15-Copy-cat magic- Female-Cocokitty2316

Kimi Kaizu-17- Summing minion magic- Female-SaiyaStyles

Celia Skye-19-Weather control-Female- IdentityCrisis.03 *

Raven Cross- 16- Shadow wolf slayer- Female- Rowdy ruff girl raven

Izumi Cross-16- Wind Fairy Slayer- Female- Rowdy ruff girl raven

Clara Bell- 12- Water magic- Female- Me

Alex Lading- 18- Shadow magic- Male- Me

Nathen Lading- 21- Earth magic- male- Me

Lillie Alesander- 15- Sun Guardian Magic- Female- Me

Yuki Zero- 16- Gun magic- female- Me

Samua Drive- 19- Ice magic- Male- me

Dannieela Scarlet- 16- Requip magic- Female- Me

Bartender (Still is an normal)

Yamir Anderson-15- Moon Guardian Magic- Male- Zades -Will be in the guild in the offical 2nd chapter, Is not a member from the start

Healer ( Still is an normal)

Sophia Malzer-13-Plantmagic-Female- PoisonBananaos

Yay! All the Oc's are filled. I filled the remaining spots up. Be excited for the next chapter!


	3. The introduction

**Hello minna! I am SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I am such a bad girl! :( I have been really bussy so I havn't had time to write the first chapter. But here it is! Enjoy :p**

**Disclaimer: Fairy-Chan 544 does not own Fairy Tail.**

It was a peaceful day in sunny Clover Town where the guild called Midnights Bloom was, it was a little reckless in the guild as brawls were going. Two little girls named Clara Bell and Sophia Malzer were sitting in the guilds infirmary waiting for someone to come in injured, they were also waiting for there guild master to come back from the guild masters meeting.

As the infirmary doors flung open they reveal a girl named Lillie Alesander limp into the room, Sophia quickly jumped off the bed and ran over to Lillie and guided her over to a bed, Lillie quickly shows Sophia her leg which is cut and bleeding. Sophia quickly does what she does best and heals Lillie's leg. She smiles as Lillie runs out of the room into the guild hall to fight again.

"Sophia, can I go and fight?" Clara asks the girl next to her. Sophia looks over at her, "Clara, I don't think you should, if they start using magic, you might get hurt!" Exclaims Sophia looking at Clara. She sighs. "OK Sophia" Clara replies while looking at her. The two girls start to feel uncomfortable as the noise grows louder and louder, they decide to go out into the hall.

"CRASH!" There goes one more glass of wine. As the two girls start to walk over to a male they see as there brother name Nathen Lading they get frozen by ice magic.

"YOU BAKA!" A Female voice yells as she runs over to the two girls that she calls her little sisters. This woman's name is Celia Skye and she uses weather magic. She quickly runs over to the man who froze Clare and Sophia. The man is named Josh Zero. He quickly unfreezes the girls and runs off from Celia. You do not want to mess with a weather magic mage.

Nathen runs over to the little girls and pats there heads,

"Do you guys want to go on a mission?" He asks the two little girls who are shriving a little.

"Sure!" The two girls reply in perfect sync, they quickly giggle and run over to the mission board and look for a job.

"BAM!" The guild doors open loudly as an SS Class mage waltz in, "Where's Master?" a gruff voice asks to the now quiet guild.

"Oh, Welcome back brother!" a cheery voice yells, The man who just walked in is named Styles Kaizu and the woman who called out to him is named Kimi Kaizu, his younger sister. He quickly hugs his sister and looks at Josh who is getting chased by Celia. He roles his eyes.

"Master is out at the guild masters meeting Styles-San" answers Sophia while waving at him.

"OK, Thanks kiddo, Please just Styles" he says while walking up to his office and closing the door.

Another man opens the guild doors up, this man is called Daniel Anderson and he has a special magic indeed, he is a water god slayer. He waves to Kimi who faints with excitement, Yes Kimi loves Daniel very much. Daniel runs over to Kimi and helps her up.

"Kimi, are you ok?" he asks her, She is stuck for words so all she does is nod her head and stair into Daniels teal blue eyes.

"BAM!" The guild doors open again to reveal two girls named Raven Cross and her twin sister Izumi Cross.

"Welcome home Raven and Izumi!" Clara yells while running to hug the two girls, they and Clara are like sisters. They are surprised at first but then return the hug.

"Nathen, Sophia and I are going on a mission soon!" Clara says to the two girls cheerfully. Raven laughs at Clara excitement and Izumi smiles at Clara's cute expression. You have to say, her expression is adorable!

"BAM!" The guild doors open with a light crack as team come through the doors, this team is named Fire uses for a reason. Both members use fire magic.

One team member uses normal fire magic while the other uses Silver fire magic, both fire but different types.

"Where's master? Please don't tell me she's at the guild masters meeting" The female of the group asks

"Sorry Esther but she is" Styles says from the second level. He suddenly see's Kimi staring into Daniels teal blue eyes, he feels happy for her, getting held by her crush is every girls dream right?

Esther and he team mate named Damion walk up the stairs and into there offices. The guild stand there in silence watching the guild doors like a hawk, expect for Kimi and Daniel who are staring into each others eyes.

"They like each other!" Celia yells out loud. Kimi and Daniel quickly turn bright red and look away from each other. Isn't young love beautiful?

**Yay! First official chapter done! If you haven't seen any of your OC's in this chapter, please do not worry, I'll get there. Please remember to Rate and Review! See you next time!**


	4. Dan! Im boared!

**Hya guys!... IM SO SORRY! I HAVE BEEN SO SO SO SO BUSY! I am very sorry.. Today i have an anouncement.. I will be continuing this! ok here we go again..**

**DISCLAMIER: Me (aka Fairy-Chan544) does not own the wonderfull Fairy Tail.**

**Start!**

My Pov (yes i have a pov... its 3rd person but who cares!)

The guild of midnights bloom was quite scilent today. Not alot of people were here, no fights were going on, nothing! It felt awkward to just step into the guild. The only people here were Dan, Kimi and Raven. The rest were all on missions. "Sigh... why isn't there ANYTHING to do around here!" grumbled Raven looking out of the window. Raven is in her usual attire. A t-shirt that has a pack of wolfs on it, she is also wearing ripped black jeans with knee high black converse boots.

"I aggre with Raven, maybe do we go on a job?" Kimi suggested. "No" Dan replied quickly. Dan is also wearing his usual attire. He is wearing a blue T-shirt with a pair of black jeans with a black hoddie and chain attached at the jeans. He is also wearing a pair of blue and Black converse. His snow tiger, Yuki is here with him. Everyone in the guild loves Yuki!

Kimi quickly stands up and walks over to the bar, "Anyone want a drink?" she asked the two. All she got were two nods. Kimi looked at the bar list, this list has the favourite drinks of the members and what they want. Kimi is also wearing her usual attire. She is wearing a short black dress with a small purple jacket. She is also wearing some black converse. (everyone loves black converse)

Kimi lifted her finger and looked for Daniel and Raven... "ah ha!" she exclaimed finding the names

.

Raven: Vanilla and Strawberry Milkshake.

Daniel/Dan: Strawberry Milk.

" 1 Vanilla and Strawberry Milkshake coming right up!" Exclaimed kimi dasing over to make the milkshake. She quickly puts it up on the bar counter and goes to make Daniel's milk. While making the drink she remembers what the members looked like when they first came to the guild. A lot of them were sick and hurt. She shakes the images from her mind and finishes the drinks.

"Ok! they are both ready guys!" Kimi exclaims walking over to the duo and handing then their drinks.

"Thanks Kimi!" they both exclaim at the same time. She smiles in responce.

"BOARED!" Exclaims Raven after she finishes her milkshake. "I know you ar..." Dan was quickly cut of with a small knock on the guilds door.

"Umm... excuse me for inturupting. Have you seen an older teen called Daniel around here?" the young teen askes while entering the guild. This boy has a height of 1.72m and has a Well built body that a Swimmer could have. He has Black hair which is nice and spiked. His skin is lightly tanned like Dan's. He is wearing a dark blue hoddie which is unzipped over a white t-shirt. He also has long black pants with blue running shoes. He also has headphone's hanging around his neck.

"D-Dan... Why is a teen asking for you?" Raven askes him quietly "I-I dont know Rav" He replied as he stood up.

"I'm Daniel what do you need from me" he said looking at the boy. Time stopped, when Dan saw the teal blue eyes that belonged to his family he froze.

"Y-Y-Yamir?" He shakely asked the boy infront of him. He shakely walks to the boy.

"D-Daniel?" Yamir askes. Dan quickly nods. They embrace into a hug. "I-I finally found you brother!" Yamir says with tears in his eyes.

~**FLASHBACK!~**

"Nii-san!" a young Yamir calles out into the endless ocean, 'where is my brother?" he askes himself.

~**FLASHBACK END~**

"I got told you died!" Dan tells his younger brother, "Well here i am now!" he exclaims.

"Hya! Im Raven Cross! Nice to meet you! Im good friends with Dan here!" Raven says magicaly teleporting over to him well thats what Yamir thinks.

"I-I'm Yamir, Daniel's younger brother!" Yamir says to Raven.

"Hya! Im Kimi! its very nice to meet you! I'm also good... Friends with Daniel here!" Kimi exclaims waving from the table. Yamir waves eagerly back.

"What magic do you use Yamir?" Dan askes him

"I use, Moon guardian magic!" Yamir says proudly. 'Moon magic, thats really rare.. He might get along good with our Sun mage' Kimi thinks in her mind.

"Lets get him the guild mark!" Raven says cheerfully, skipping over to the bar she gets the stamp. The guild stamp is a cheryblossom tree with five smaller trees around it. You get to chose the colour of the Cheryblossom tree, the rest is a nice shade depending on your emotion at the time. If you are happy then Yellow, Sad is blue and so on.

"Where and what colour do you want your guild mark?" questions Raven. "Cobalt Blue and on my left hand please." Yamir replies. Raven nods and changes the colour.

In a matter or seconds pink cheryblossom leafs pop out from the mark then disapear as Raven takes the stamp off him.

"And now... You are a member of Midnights Blossom!" They three announce to the astonished teen.

**Thats all for this chapter! Remember to R&R! (Rate and Review) See ya later!**


End file.
